tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the New Engine
Thomas and the New Engine is the eleventh episode of the ninth season. Plot At Tidmouth Sheds, The Fat Controller announces that a new engine named Neville has arrived on the island and that the others must make him feel welcome. Later, Thomas is warned by a signalman about a broken bridge, so Thomas goes to collect some steel ironworks. At the yards, Neville is with 'Arry and Bert. He reverses up to his trucks and bumps into them. This gives 'Arry and Bert a chance to laugh at him and tease him about it. At that moment, Thomas arrives, sees Neville with 'Arry and Bert, and thinks that Neville is friends with the Diesel engines. At Knapford, Thomas meets James, and tells him about seeing Neville laughing with 'Arry and Bert. Then, as Thomas leaves, Edward arrives so James tells him about Neville. Later, whilst taking on water, Edward tells Percy that Neville is friends with the Diesels and does not want to be with steamies. Then, when Percy meets Emily at a red signal, he warns her not to go near Neville as 'Arry and Bert had told him to biff into all of the steamies. At Abbey station, Thomas is just told by the Fat Controller to warn engines not to cross the broken bridge when he hears a steam engine's whistle - it turns out to be Neville pulling Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is cross with Neville for pulling his coaches; Emily then arrives. Neville says hello, but Emily is also cross with Neville as she thinks that he is going to biff into all the steam engines, much to the surprise of Thomas. After Neville leaves, Thomas is puzzled and asks Emily where she got information from. Emily tells that Percy told her, Edward told Percy, James told Edward and Thomas told James. But Thomas explained that he only said to James that he only saw Neville with 'Arry and Bert. Toby then arrived explaining what he heard from Henry, who saw 'Arry and Bert picking on Neville. Thomas and Emily are very shocked and realise their mistake. Thomas then realises that Neville is heading for the broken bridge, so he pumps his pistons to Neville's rescue. Unfortunately, Neville had already crashed through the barricade and is already hanging over the edge of the broken bridge. But soon Thomas arrives, just in time to save Neville, Annie, and Clarabel. Thomas apologizes to Neville for believing silly stories about him, and Neville is happy to have finally made friends with Thomas. Characters *Thomas *Edward *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Neville *'Arry and Bert *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *George (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Abbey *The Lumber Mill *Kirk Ronan Junction *Maithwaite *McColl Farm *Neville's Bridge *Stepney's Branch Line *Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Trivia *Neville is seen at Abbey without Annie and Clarabel in a promotional image. *In some descriptions of the episode, Neville is described as actually being a Diesel. *Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season. *A deleted scene shows that the bridge Neville hangs from was actually the same Thomas crosses at the beginning. *This episode marks 'Arry and Bert's only appearances in the ninth season. Goofs *When Percy talks to Emily at the signal, his face mask is on crooked. *'Arry and Bert were both sharing the same face mask as they're teasing Neville. It's easy to tell because of the stubble beard on 'Arry. *The narrator says that "The stationmaster blew his whistle", but it is the guard who blows the whistle. *When Toby puffs into Abbey station, his steam platform is visible. *As Neville breaks through the barrier, a piece of rubble lands in his mouth. *The bridge that Thomas crosses at the beginning is the same Neville hangs from by the end, just that it was redressed with more bushes and removing the missing track that connects both ends of the bridge. *Thomas' wheels slip briefly when he began to pull Neville, Annie and Clarabel out of the broken bridge. *A deleted scene shows Neville at Abbey without Annie and Clarabel. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Neville (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheNewEngineUKtitlecard.png|Title Card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineUStitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngine2012UStitlecard.png|2012 Title Card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineSpanishTitleCard.png|Latin American title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineEuropeanSpanishtitlecard.png|European Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineFrenchTitleCard.jpeg|French title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine1.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine2.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine3.png|James, Henry, Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Emily, and The Fat Controller File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine4.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine5.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine6.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine7.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine8.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine9.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine10.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine11.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine12.png|Neville File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine13.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine14.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine15.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine16.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine17.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine18.png|'Arry and Bert File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine19.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine20.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine21.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine22.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine23.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine24.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine25.png|James and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine26.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine27.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine28.png|James File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine29.png|Edward and James File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine30.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine31.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine32.png|Edward File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine33.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine34.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine35.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine36.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine37.png|Percy and Emily File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine38.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine39.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine40.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine41.png|Abbey File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine42.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine43.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine44.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine45.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine46.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine47.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine48.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine49.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine50.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine51.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine52.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine53.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine54.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine55.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine56.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine57.png|Toby File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine58.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine59.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine60.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine61.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine62.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine63.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine64.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine65.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine66.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine67.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine68.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine70.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine71.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine72.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine73.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine74.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine75.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine76.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine77.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine78.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine79.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine80.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine81.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine82.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine83.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine13.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine14.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheNewEngine15.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine16.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine17.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine18.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine19.PNG|Emily and Percy File:ThomasandtheNewEngine20.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine21.jpg File:ThomasandtheNewEngine22.jpg File:ThomasandtheNewEngine23.jpg File:ThomasandtheNewEngine24.jpg File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle(book).png|Thomas' Milkshake Muddle - Book File:NevilleStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Neville - Story Library Book Episode File:Thomas and the New Engine - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the New Engine - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes